Episode Guide
Space: Above and Beyond Space: Above and Beyond is an American science fiction television show that aired on the FOX Network, created and written by Glen Morgan and James Wong. Originally planned for five seasons, it ran only for the single 1995–1996 season, due to low ratings. Set in the years 2063–2064, the show focuses on the Wildcards, members of the United States Marine Corps Space Aviator Cavalry, 58th Squadron. They are stationed on the U.S. Navy space carrier USS Saratoga, and act as infantry and pilots of SA-43 Endo/Exo-Atmospheric Attack Jet ("Hammerhead") fighters. Episodes {| class="wikitable unsortable" !Number !Title !Director !Writer !Debut !Production Number |- |Episode 1 |Pilot |David Nutter |Glen Morgan & James Wong |September 24, 1995 |NA |- | colspan="6" |A human colony 16 light-years away is attacked and destroyed by an unknown alien force (the Chigs) while a group of youngsters enlist in the United States Marine Corps. While they train to become aviators, war is declared and human military forces suffer several costly defeats. The recruits are sent on a routine training mission. Captured enemy information reveals the battle plans of the alien attackers. The half-trained 58th the Wild Cards squadron, based upon the space carrier USS Saratoga is deployed to the far rear. However not everything is as it seems and the inexperienced 58th are suddenly thrown into a desperate battle. |- |Episode 2 |''The Farthest Man from Home'' |David Nutter |Glen Morgan & James Wong |October 1, 1995 |3S01 |- | colspan="6" |The Space carrier USS Saratoga passes close to the planet Tellus where human colonists were ambushed. Hoping that his missing girlfriend Kylen somehow survived, West goes AWOL with a hammerhead and flies down to the planet. |- |Episode 3 |''The Dark Side of the Sun'' |Charles Martin Smith |Glen Morgan & James Wong |October 8, 1995 |3S02 |- | colspan="6" |The Wild Cards are sent to secure a major fuel ore mining facility, only to find it in the hands of enemy A.I. Silicates. |- |Episode 4 |''Mutiny'' |Stephen Cragg |Stephen Zito |October 15, 1995 |3S03 |- | colspan="6" |The 58th travel upon a civilian cargo hauler. The ship is attacked and the captain decides to sacrifice part of his In Vitro cargo in order to save his ship. A mutiny forces Hawkes and McQueen, both In Vitroes, to make a difficult decision. |- |Episode 5 |''Ray Butts'' |Charles Martin Smith |Glen Morgan & James Wong |October 22, 1995 |3S04 |- | colspan="6" |A mysterious colonel arrives unexpectedly on the USS Saratoga. Recruiting the Wild Cards for a classified mission, he changes the mission's objective as soon as they're behind enemy lines. |- |Episode 6 |''Eyes'' |Felix Alcala |Glen Morgan & James Wong |November 5, 1995 |3S06 |- | colspan="6" |The Secretary-General of the United Nations is assassinated by an In Vitro. The UN assembly decides to gather upon the USS Saratoga to choose a replacement, while a mandatory loyalty test is imposed upon all In Vitroes in the military, including Colonel McQueen and Cooper Hawkes. Meanwhile West is informed that high-ranking UN officials knew about the alien threat before the colonists were sent to the Vesta colony. |- |Episode 7 |''The Enemy'' |Michael Katleman |Marilyn Osborn |November 12, 1995 |3S05 |- | colspan="6" |The members of the 58th are victims of a Chig mind-altering weapon on the contested planet Tartarus. Unable to control their innermost fears they begin to turn on each other. |- |Episode 8 |''Hostile Visit'' |Thomas J. Wright |Peyton Webb |November 19, 1995 |3S07 |- | colspan="6" |The USS Saratoga captures a Chig bomber and McQueen suggests that they use the vessel as a Trojan Horse. The plan is to attack the aliens' homeworld in order to raise troop morale - a plan that goes horribly wrong. (Note: Part 1 of 2) |- |Episode 9 |''Choice or Chance'' |Felix Alcala |Doc Johnson |November 26, 1995 |3S08 |- | colspan="6" |The 58th crash-land on a moon deep inside enemy territory and Wang, West, Vansen and Damphousse are captured by Silicates while Cooper and McQueen manage to flee and evade capture. Wang is tortured and broken by a ruthless Silicate while West discovers that Kylen is among other prisoners. A Silicate decides that either Vansen or Damphouse will die and leaves the choice up to them. The Wild Cards attempt to escape. (Note: Part 2 of 2) |- Category:Episodes